exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaz Takagi
ExoTrooper Kaz Takagi was assigned to ExoSquad Flight One: Able Squad. History Kaz Takagi is young, wild, impressionable and eager to prove himself to his peers. He’s driven by the fact that his father never thought he would be good enough for the ExoFleet or any endeavor that Takagi would pursue in life. Takagi is excited to be apart of Able Squad, an elite unit that he desires to be accepted by. His squad leader, Cmdr. Marsh, was similar as an ensign pilot. Marsh’s love for joy-riding early in his career was shared with his squad, including Takagi, pre-Pirate Clans War. Takagi’s drive is reigned in from time to time and has befriended fellow senior squad mate Wolf Bronski. As excellent of a pilot as Takagi is, he is prone to the rookie mistake every so often. Some of which were setting off a pirate booby trap on the ore freighter Danube, getting knocked out during the first battle of the Pirate Clans War and being shot down by Thrax during the liberation of Mercury. Also mentoring Takagi along the way, is the unlikely, anti-social and stand-offish ExoTrooper Weston. When most of Able Squad was left for dead on Mars as a by-product of the Captain Marcus mutiny, they fought together to save the Resolute life-boat, watching the ExoFleet slaughtered and witnessing the death of Captain Marcus, despite Takagi's attempts to get him to safety. After the battle, they both volunteered on a suicide mission to rescue, successfully, their squad members on Mars. Additionally, in one of Takagi's lapses back to his undisciplined self, Weston covered for him. Takagi had taken a liking to a replacement pilot assigned to Able Squad, Yuri Stavrogan, who was a bad influence on Kaz and generally known for constant insubordination of his superior officers and a bad attitude. Takagi and Stavrogan caused trouble joy-riding in Port Chaos and disobeyed orders in a selfish attempt to take down Thrax. Takagi lied to J.T. about disregarding orders, stating his communications had been lost when he got hit. Upon examination, Weston found out that his communications were fine but made it look like he was actually hit fusing the circuits together. Weston, along with J.T., tried to make the point to Kaz that the squad is a team and it's crucial to trust and rely on each other. Weston explained Kaz has nothing to prove to Stavrogan and that J.T. doesn't want Kaz to end up like Stavrogan. During Takagi's second encounter with Thrax, he's shot down but spared. With Takagi resigned to his death, being spared makes him realize there's more important things in life, like his relationship with his fellow squad mates and being a team player. Takagi eventually returned the favor to Thrax by sparing him on Venus after Thrax refused to detonate a hydrogen bomb as the last act of defiance by Governor General Draconis before Venus was liberated. With being so young, Takagi had his growing pains but by the end of the war, had matured with all the death and destruction he witnessed. After the war, he was sent to OCS (Officer Candidate School) at the Exofleet Academy with the newly appointed drill master Captain Butler. Upon asked why he was sent to OCS, Kaz stated Cmdr. Marsh made him sign up because " ...If I couldn't follow orders, I might as well learn how to give them." Butler did not approve. Episode Appearances *Episode 1 - Pirate Scourge *Episode 2 - Seeds of Deception *Episode 3 - Hidden Terrors *Episode 4 - Blitzkrieg *Episode 52 - Beyond Chaos Category:Exofleet Category:E-frame Unit Category:Able Squad